


Star Wars Mob AU

by Kasuvine_the_saiyan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Gray Jedi, Moral Ambiguity, Organized Crime, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuvine_the_saiyan/pseuds/Kasuvine_the_saiyan
Summary: What if the Jedi council was a council of Mafia families that protect their planet Coruscant and snipets of the family life of Obi-wan Kennobi the newest head of the Maverick family started by his Master Gui-Gon Jinn.The sith are a rival council that the Jedi protect the normal citizens from.The Mandolorian's have an uneasy truce with the Jedi muddied with a bloody history.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Star Wars Mob AU

**Author's Note:**

> this will most likely be Cracky as all get out but it wont leave my damned head inspired by this image https://twitter.com/info_seoyeon/status/1179347384964386816/photo/1 by seoyeon on twitter

Obi- Wan Kennobi had been expecting this summons to the Jedi council ever sense his Master and father figure was murdered in front of him by the sith assassin Maul, he just wasn't expecting it now an hour after Gui-Gon's funeral and Wake, he still had a very frightened nine year old Anakin Skywalker, his Master's most recent adoption from the crumbling Mos Eisley orphanage which was run more like a slave market, attached to his side wondering very loudly in force if he would be sent back now that Qui- Gon was dead. His comm chirped again drawing him out of his musings he answered it realising it had been beeping for a few seconds now. 

"Kennobi." he was greeted by the annoyed face of Mace Windu of the Vaapad line. 

"The council has gathered it's time you took up your knighthood and status as head of your line Obi-wan, we know that Jinn's death is still fresh but with the sith pulling such as stunt on Naboo your line needs a head as soon as possible to prevent a power vacuum, come here as immediately as you can safely get to the temple." he demanded before disconnecting the call. 

Obi- wan sighed and nudged the darkly dressed Anakin with his hand so the boy looked up at him "I need you to stay with the rest of the family until I get back, can you do that Anakin?" he asked the boy gently gesturing for one of the older members of their family a blue skinned Twi'lek to come over. the boy nodded sniffing"I'm gonna stay in the family right i'm gonna be yours, y-yeah" he says a little unsure of him self only being part of the family for a few days before Gui-Gon's death "Yes, please stay with Jan-Kera while I go to the council, she will take you back to the family house" he requested looking to Jan getting her answering nod she would look after him, Anakin nodded "Okay Obi-wan" he said quietly, turning to look at the tall woman whose height was again boosted by the sky high heals she wore to the funeral pyre along with a sleek black dress. 

After watching the two leave Obi-wan turned to the speeder behind him sighing "I hate flying" he muttered as he climbed into the air speeder, while he was good at flying he really hated it due to some traumatic memories where the autopilot on his star fighter had taken a rather young obi- wan through another ship at high speeds.He guided the air speeder through the sky lanes of Coruscant to the temple parking in the closet hanger to the council chamber walking the halls of the temple at a faster then normal speed so that people wouldn't stop him, his line was not well liked due to their training and picking of older apprentices waiting until any new family members are ten before asking them to join them and then being a little more grey then the other Jedi because of it. He slows out side the council chamber to allow his nerves and breathing to settle to a more calm and collected rate and not the grieved and rapid rate it had been before their call. Once calmed he opened the council doors mask up and ready to meet with the Masters on the council.

"Masters you called for me" he greeted politely bowing lower then his master would have but he needs to keep their favour if he was to remain his Master's successor, the masters bowed their heads back accepting his bow.  


"Obi- wan, we called you here not to ridicule the line your Master spent so much time to build but to ask that as a knight and head of your line that you could a line your teachings more with the rest of the council" Master Tinn said "We would not have been able to ask this of your master as he was so stubborn" he said. Obi - wan hid his rising anger, how dare the council ask him to change the family he had found in the Maverick Line he may not he his master's first attempt for a successor but Xanatos was dead by his master's hand once he went insane, but he would not betray his master in such as way. 

"Thank you masters, for this discussion but that would be very difficult members of my line would struggle immensely under the dogma of the old ways, the Force speaks greatly of my line and mummers discontent to me in this temple, have you forgotten the Sith Temple buried in the foundations of this temple, the Force is clear. Masters how about we compromise, we send you any youngling we find that would not fit in our line, you can train them at the temple in your lines, and we take any of your problem padawans, the ones you fear falling and we will train them" he offers. 

He watches the masters think his offer the younger members more contemplative then the older master who seem to want to be offended that he even thought of defying them then remembering that his Master was the famed Maverick Gui- Gon Jinn and resigning them selves to Obi- Wan suggestion Yoda sat in the middle of the semi-circle of masters the oldest and some say wisest of the Jedi and Grandmaster of the entire order hummed and nodded.  
"Take you up on this offer we will Obi- wan, regret this make us not" he said Obi wan bowed deeply again. 

"Thank you Masters" he said softly. Yoda hummed and stood from his chair stepping closer fallowed by the other Master's Dooku stepping forward surprisingly Present in the Temple. 

"In Lou of my Padawan and Your Masters absence i will be the one to cut your braid" he explained his server face softening for a moment in grief, Obi-wan nodded his head in acceptance "You would be welcome in my line Master Dooku" He whispered as the man stepped behind him listening to the minute hitch in Dooku's breath."Thank you Grandpadawan mine" he muttered as the ceremony started Yoda igniting his lightsaber and holding it in a salute to Obi-Wan as he knelt on one knee to he the correct height for the smaller master 

"Obi- Wan Kennobi, as GrandMaster of the Jedi order I anoint you Knight Kennobi of the Republic" Yoda said in ceremonious solemness hovering his lightsaber over each of Obi-wan's shoulders before returning to his salute Dooku took one step towards Obi- wan swiping his lightsaber behind his right ear cutting the braid held out with the force the smell of burnt hair wafting around the room Obi-wan took the braid out of the air Standing and bowing to the Masters as they simultaneously deactivate their sabres.

He turned to his Grandmaster and held out the Braid of hair he had cut towards the elder man.  
"If My Master cannot have my Braid I'm sure he wanted you to have it Master Dooku, as you were his Master." he said sincerely his silver eyes meeting the darker steel ones of Dooku. The man looked touched for a second before it was hidden behind his Jedi Mask but he took the braid with a quite "thankyou my boy" 

Obi-wan was dismissed back to his Family line quickly after his knighting many of the master still uncomfortable with Obi-wan's greyness.


End file.
